Littlest Wolf
by Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx
Summary: Klaus buys the wolf toy that Hope was playing with in her crib in 2x17 /Klayley family/ one-shot


**a/n: Hey Originals fans! It's me Summer, with another Klayley oneshot. This one is a little different, because it's a klayley family type story. While watching episode 2x17 Hope was playing with a wolf stuffed animal toy. I began to wonder who would've gave it to her. So, this story happened. Hope you enjoy. **

Hayley woke up with a smile on her face. She was beyond happy to have her daughter back. To finally be a mother. This is something she wanted to experience for the past six months, but never got a chance too. Now that she can, she couldn't be any happier. Hayley sighed happily at the sight of her daughter, and she picked her up to change her.

Her daughter smiled at her, which caused her laugh. It was such a precious sight. She still couldn't believe she has a child. A beautiful baby girl who everyone adored as soon as she met them.

"Good morning sweetheart"

Hope giggled in response. Hayley picked a onesie that Rebekah bought for Hope. It said "I love my aunty" In pink glittery letters. Hayley had to remember thank Rebekah one of these days. She could never repay her for taking care of her daughter.

"Did you sleep okay, baby?" Hayley asked her daughter. Hope smiled. "I'm taking that as a yes"

Hayley was worried with her daughter's sleeping habit. She had been crying in her sleep. Hayley didn't know what to do. She couldn't even ask anybody if this was normal for a baby. Her child is unique, no one knows how she is going to grow up. But Hayley tried to remain positive.

Hayley changed Hope's diaper and changed her into the onesie. "You look so beautiful baby girl" Hayley complimented as she picked Hope up. Hayley received another smile.

A knock on the door, caused Hayley to turn around.

"Good morning little wolf" Klaus greeted, the door was open. He was leaning on the door frame and had a bag in his hand.

Hayley checked the time on the clock in the room.

"Good morning" She greeted back. "You're up early, what's up?" She asked.

"Just wanted to stop by" He replied. He put the bag down on the rocking chair.

Hayley noticed how Klaus was looking at Hope was uncertainty. Who smiled at the sight of her dad. Hayley knew that Klaus was nervous to hold Hope. Hayley knew he was scared.

"Do you want to?" She motioned to Hope.

Hayley remembered how nervous Klaus to even touch her belly while she was pregnant with Hope. She remembered how his face lit up when the baby kicked.

Now here they are, six months later, practically in the same situation.

"You can hold her, you know" Hayley said, attempting to encourage him.

Klaus carefully took Hope from Hayley.

"Hi there littlest wolf" He greeted with a smile. Hope smiled at her dad again.

Hayley watched Klaus with Hope in awe. She didn't really get a chance to see Klaus as a father.

Hayley then say the bag out of the corner of her eyes. "Please tell me you didn't buy our daughter some weird magic protective body armor"

Klaus gave her a small smile.

"Well since you suggested it, I''ll buy some later"

Hayley rolled her eyes.

"It's actually a toy" He said, looking down. Not wanting to see Hayley's face when he said it.

Hope touched his face, causing him to look back up. She smiled right at him. Like she understood that he just bought her something.

"Klaus Mikealson bought a toy?" Hayley said dramatically.

"It's not like I bought it for me, love. It's for Hope"

Hope curled her fingers around Klaus's hand and giggled.

Hayley was impressed by Hope's reaction. She usually gave smiles and giggles. But she always was so much cuter with her daddy.

Klaus passed Hope back to Hayley so he could show them what was in the bag. He pulled out a wolf stuffed animal toy.

"It reminded me of her, cause she is our littlest wolf" Klaus explained.

He gave to the toy to Hope, who hugged it closer to her.

"She loves it" Hayley said. "Thanks Klaus"

He smiled and looked at her daughter. He walked over to give Hope a kiss on her cheek.

"Anything for my littlest wolf"

**a/n: Hope you liked it, thank you for reading. Have a great day!**

**-Summer **


End file.
